


you mean to tell me that you stole a bunch of pillows just to make a nest?

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, so pg that it can go on ffnet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: A Wilson attempts to get Winona to take a break.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	you mean to tell me that you stole a bunch of pillows just to make a nest?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kusege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/gifts).



He's rather fond of the whole cuddling thing, he's discovered.

Hell, literally any sort of touch had him leaning into it and purring loudly.

He'd quirked a brow at Winona just standing a little ways outside his tent, squinting to see inside, before motioning for her to join.

Pilfered pillows and stolen blankets littered the small area that was designated as his tent, and, almost unsurprisingly, he was dozing on top of a small pile of the comfortable objects. They'd be returned when he was finished with them, probably, provided that he didn't end up procrastinating on it.

Cival stretched, giving a slightly squeaky yawn, before curling up and watching the handywoman enter his tent.

So this is where her pillow and blanket had gotten to.

Winona gave a slight huff, shaking her head. "I take it you're not gonna return these any time soon?"

The spirit of the constant at night was already purring, blinking sleepily, before sticking his tongue out. "When I'm finished with them, yes."

"And when exactly are ya gonna be finished with 'em?"

"In a hundred years, maybe." He jests, rolling onto his back. "You should lay down for a bit, it's quite nice."

"Are you suggesting I take a break?"

"Purrhaps."

"Civ, please. I don't take breaks."

"It's not going to kill you to take a break every once in a while. This is comfy, luvvie."

He was mildly surprised when she sat down, crossing her legs.

"...You're taking my advice? Christ, it really is the end times."

"Only because you suggested it, kit."

He sticks his tongue out at her again, more in defiance than jest this time.

The self-proclaimed scientist shifts, gripping a pillow to hug, and staring at her for a moment, before looking away.

"You sure are purring. Like a little car engine."

"Yes, well." He seems a little taken aback. "It… It's one of my many talents."

"Suuurree."

"Oh, please. It makes me happy."

"Makes everyone else pretty happy too, Civ."

"That's a bonus."

He wriggles again, probably to try and get comfortable.

It's a comfortable silence, at least, until he comes a tad closer to her. She can tell by the way the purring's getting louder.

"You can take a nap in here if you want, love."

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Not particularly. I've slept with a couple of friends before. Pretty much just sharing the bed. Not sure why it was considered a weird thing in the first place."

"I don't take naps."

"Lay down for a little while, then." A pause as he yawns. "Should be comfortable enough."

"If ya say so."

"What, do you want me to be a pillow or something? I know I make for a halfway decent one, but I was expecting my services to be needed at night."

She breaks out into laughter. Cival just huffs, though he can't help the crooked grin on his face.

"...Could always cuddle."

"Ya what?"

"I said that we could just cuddle. No harm in it."

"You sure you ain't sayin' this because you're touchstarved?"

"Yes, I am very touchstarved, but that's besides the point, Winona." A pause as he figures out what to say. "I just want to make your break time enjoyable for you."

"Aw, shucks. It means a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> cival is the guy from the spirit of the constant at night au. and he's a fucking edward hyde kinnie. of course he'd steal everyone's pillows, try to get winona to take a break and purr loudly at her, all in the span of one day.


End file.
